Light Blue for Chibisuke
by ButterflyDestiny
Summary: Nao confesses his love for vice president Manabe. Will he accept or reject? Possible ManabexNao coupling. Oneshot


"Hmm, let's see Yun-Yun is red, I'm black, Kimi-chan is pink, and Machi is yellow. So what should Chibi-suke be?"

Nao peered around the door into the student council room; Manabe was scratching his head as he stood in front of the whiteboard with a marker in hand. The secretary continued to hide behind the door watching the vice president. A soft pink blush caressed Nao's cheeks as he quietly entered the room closing the door soundlessly. He tentatively walked towards the older boy.

"U-um light blue?"

Manabe jumped and spun around to face Nao in surprise.

"Chibi-suke you sacred me for a sec there." He said patting the younger boy's head.

"U-uh light blue." Nao said again.

"What?"

"M-my color maybe; light blue."

The vice president stood with a finger on his chin as if deep in thought (yeah right). A grin broke his face and he grinned down at the secretary.

"Yeah light blue does suit Chibi-suke best." Manabe smiled and wrote light blue next to Nao's name.

He cheered and glomped Nao holding him tightly with a wide grin. Nao blushed again and looked away from Manabe. Even though he acted like he hated the nickname Manabe gave him he secretly loved it. Though he hated it when other people called him that. Truth be told Nao had always had a crush on Manabe since they first met at the student council meeting. When the former president was choosing new members.

_(Flashback)_

_Nao walked into the classroom where a few other students sat around the room and president Matoko stood in front of the class. He sighed and sat at the back table and pulled out some paper and a pencil._

"_Alright for those of you here already know that Yuki Sohma is to be our new student body president so I need to put together an effective team of willing students prepared to assist him."_

_The door to the classroom slammed open making everyone's heads turn. There stood a boy with short black hair and deep green eyes and a wide sheepish grin painted on his face was a wide grin. _

"_Sorry I'm late I fell asleep in class then I kept walking into the wrong classrooms." _

_Nao's eyes locked own the boy in awe. The way his hair framed his face the soft intensity of his eyes and that milky skin that was simply to die for. The boy looked his way to catch his gaze. A gentle smile played the boy's lips directed towards Nao making him faint. Nao came back to earth when he felt someone gently patting his left cheek trying to wake him. He then became aware of the fact that his head was in someone's lap and that they were the one tapping his cheek. He opened his silver eyes to gaze at the boy that made him faint. A blush shot his face when he realized that his head was in the boy's lap._

"_You okay Chibi-suke?" he asked concerned._

"_Who are you calling Chibi-suke!" Nao asked angrily sitting up only to be hit by a wave of dizziness and fall back against the raven haired boy._

"_Naohito are you alright? Do you need to see the nurse?" Matoko asked._

"_No I'm fine now."_

"_Kakeru Manabe will you please sit beside him to make sure he stays okay?"_

_The raven haired boy nodded and helped Nao to his feet and back into his chair. Kakeru sat beside him and gently patted his shoulder._

"_You okay now buddy?"_

"_I-I'm fine Kakeru-san."_

"_Hey call me Manabe it's much more exciting!"_

_Nao nodded and turned back to Matoko who started talking and directing positions. Every once and awhile Nao's gaze wandered over to Manabe who had fallen asleep after his little statement. The older boy looked so peaceful sitting there sleeping so contently and with the occasional soft snore. _

"_So the vice president shall be Kakeru Manabe, the first secretary shall be Naohito Sakuragi, the second shall be Kimi Toudou and the treasurer is Machi Kuragi. Now you all are to come up here."_

_Nao and Manabe walked up and stood beside each other. Manabe grinned at everyone and slung an arm across Nao's shoulders making him blush slightly. The younger boy gazed upon the older in confusion. Once they were excused Manabe and Nao left together with Manabe's arm still across Nao's shoulders._

"_Manabe you can let go now."_

"_Oh sorry forgot."_

"_Hey Chibi-suke are you gonna be able to make it back to your place without fainting again? Cause if not I can walk you to your house or you can crash at mine."_

"_I-I'll be fine I was just a little overheated is all."_

"_Okay well later then."_

_Manabe pulled Nao into a tight hug before freeing him and letting him walk away._

"_Take care Chibi-suke! Stay safe!" he called waving._

_Nao nodded and continued to walk. Manabe watched the younger boy depart before heading home._

_(End Flashback)_

Nao stared at Manabe in a daze. The older boy raised a confused eyebrow and waved a hand in front of the secretary's face.

"Chibi-suke, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine."

"Hey Chibi-suke ya know what else light blue represents?"

"No what?"

Manabe pressed his lips against Nao's in a slow, gentle kiss that made him want to melt into a pile of goo. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Manabe's neck while the vice president wrapped his arms around the secretary's slim waist. A soft blush caressed Nao's cheeks when they pulled away. Manabe smiled gently and nuzzled Nao's short brown hair.

"M-Manabe?"

"Hm? What's wrong Chibi-suke?"

"I-I love you."

Manabe smiled pleasantly.

"I love you too Chibi-suke."


End file.
